Time to market for electronic devices, such as an integrated circuit, is often key to meet market demands and achieve significant sales volumes. If the time when market demand is high is missed, there may be little profit in manufacturing and selling an integrated circuit. One factor that effects the time to market an integrated circuit is the time it takes to design it. If the design time for an integrated circuit can be compressed, a time to market window may be more easily met.
Thus, it is desirable to reduce the time it takes to perform work on an integrated circuit design to reduce its overall design time.